eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Rogues Gallery
General Info This page addresses the general information related to mercenaries found within the instance, Rogues Gallery. :See the Mercenary Guide for the general topic page on mercenary commands, use, etc. :See the Mercenaries page for more details on mercenaries found in various locations, as quest rewards, or perks from purchasing expansions. The Rouges Gallery is a location in both Freeport or Qeynos in which one may hire mercenaries purchased from the Marketplace. The first mercenaries found in Rogues Gallery were introduced with the Rum Cellar Pack. These are from mercenary crates purchasable through the Marketplace, often in Mercenary Crates (multi-packs) that give you a random token for the selected archetype. Redeeming Tokens and Mercenary Crates This is a brief summary of this topic. :See the Mercenary Crates page for full details on unpacking crate, redeeming tokens, retired mercenaries, etc. *The crates that one buys to access these has a chance to randomly grant either a common, uncommon, rare, or ultra rare mercenary. *In order to hire a mercenary, you must have a Mercenary Coin for the the specific mercenary. They will not "talk" to you and you can not see their stats until you hire them. *The coins are NO-TRADE, but the crates themselves can be passed between characters on accounts before you open them. *If you do not want to hire the mercenaries you get from the marketplace, the coins can be sold for 1,000,000 - 6,000,000 status points. :*Sneerio Backlash on the first floor of the Gallery buys excess tokens in exchange for status points; the higher quality the mercenary, the more status they will offer you. Retired Mercenaries Periodically, new mercenaries are added and older ones retired from on the Marketplace (no longer sold). Players who previously purchased a single mercenary or crate to get a token when they were available can hire the retired mercenaries, but players who didn't won't be able to hire them. Occasionally, Daybreak may bring the retired mercenaries back during specific sales, usually in the summer (close to Scorched Sky) or during the winter (close to Frostfell). Seasonal Mercenaries During Frostfell (2015) an extra section of the Rogues Gallery can be entered to get the Gingerbread themed mercs purchased from the Marketplace. This second entrance is close to the zone-in point for the Rogues Gallery and it looks like a Magic Door to the Guild Hall. Hiring Locations The gallery itself is set up like a jail instance with each of the mercenaries inside, accessed via doors in either Freeport or Qeynos. The Original Mercenaries loiter outside the instance door, in the pubs areas of each city, which makes it easy to tell if you are close to Rogues Gallery. Once you go inside though, both locations and the mercenaries inside are identical. *The City of Freeport pass through the Seafarer's Roost in East Freeport. Go down the stairs and pass through the first door labeled Mercenaries for Hire. Once inside, enter the second door at . *Qeynos Province District inside Fish's Alehouse and Inn head to the door at If you know the name of the mercenary you're looking for in the Rogues Gallery, press CTRL + F on your keyboard to open your browser's search function, then type part of the name and hit enter to quickly located them on this page. Many Levels, Many Cell Blocks As more mercenaries have been added over the years, Rogues Galley is now rather maze-like. The following is a loose way to keep track of where you are/find the mercenary you are looking for with or without a waypoint. :As you move through, note the following features of each levels: #All floors have a cage-like ares in the middle of the room with a very powerful mercenary standing in it. The mercenary inside the cage is typically the ultra rare, highly desirable, high-status value (when sold) option you may get. #The Cell Blocks have stairs leading down, which all radiate out from the center like spokes in a wheel #There are small wall signs that tell you what general class or type of mercenary is in each Cell Block and each cell block houses ten mercenaries in individual cells. See the example image to the right/above. #If you see a stairway down with a colorful torch visible on the wall, you've found the stairs to the next level down. In the sections following, you will find a list of Mercenaries in the Gallery by the level. The Gallery does not have official names for each level, so efforts to label each had to be created for this article. As you go down further in this instance, the numbers increase. LL is short for Lower Level, a common American way to label floors that get progressively deeper. The Cell Blocks listed below are organized in a clockwise manner, assuming you turn to the left and proceed around the floor to each Cell Block. Lower Level 1 When you enter, LL1 (Lower Level 1) is the first floor when you walk down the stairs that has mercenaries. Here you will find Katastra Vilehex in the central mercenary cage. *All of the Frostfell-themed mercenaries are accessed by yet another zone-in door on the first floor. *The Personal Avatar (a doppelganger purchased from the Marketplace) is not in a cell, but standing on this floor *You'll also find Sneerio Backlash on this floor. He is a merchant who will buy items, including those worth status, should you decide to sell a mercenary token to him, rather than hiring the mercenary. Cell Blocks, LL 1 All mercenaries are listed below left side first, walking down the hall, then right side, walking back out. Priest Cell Block, Enter Prudently See the individual mercenary page for details or Mercenaries page for rarity, status point value, etc. These all have the tag, Archon Mercenary. *Dar Qal, Man-o-War *Gonok Shieldmaul *Geldia Hammerwind *Decanus Nok Brinloy *Bishop Ciranok Bloodtalon *Tyfon Tartaron *Priestess Klodae Cer'Ule *Archon Maia *The Sublime Blade-Vicar *Veldra Kradane, the Lost Holiday Mercenary Gallery See the individual mercenary page for details or Mercenaries page for rarity, status point value, etc. :The entry point is yet another small instance that looks like Magical Guild Hall Door. These all have the tag, "Cookie Mercenary" *Crunchy Gingerbread Archon *Molasses Gingerbread Archon *Sulky Gingerdread Archon *The Ninjabread Man *Delicious Gingerbread Archon *Sugared Gingerbread Archon Scout Cell Block, Enter Subversively See the individual mercenary page for details or Mercenaries page for rarity, status point value, etc. These all have the tag, Songspinner Mercenary. *Navec Skleross *Tasha Tsernin *Neferkar the Old *Apttua Windsister *Xa'rgo the Cursed (Mercenary) *Nekletk K'Tokt (Mercenary) *Jazbella Cantile *Maestro Creed Fierydrum *Zophiel of Delahnus *Ordovis Cruor Mage Cell Block, Enter Charmingly See the individual mercenary page for details or Mercenaries page for rarity, status point value, etc. These all have the tag, Mindbender Mercenary. *Sithra Veil *Nevanon *Va'Vex Shadowheart *Grabby Boombottom *Gelga Gloomspellsl *Qaaxl Brainfouler *Woofland Pawmelter *Temurin Darkthrall *K'nozz the Confuser *Walkyria Edda Fighter Cell Block, Enter Guardedly See the individual mercenary page for details or Mercenaries page for rarity, status point value, etc. These all have the tag, Cursed Mercenary. *Clot Bloodreaver, the Ever-living *Lady Gretta Cheroon *Clik-Clank Mnk 42 *Maala Sawtooth *Lord Dessel Bonefist *Toggs the Enforcer *Zelza Honeyjab *Qinlin Lou *Solovor Gordd,The Titan Fist *Master Burl Whittlingfists Lower Level 2 This is the next floor down. Aside from the central mercenary cage, there are no extra zone-in points as of 2019. Here you will find Calyptor Athta, Sentinel of Dawn in the central mercenary cage. This level features two cells for priest-class mercenaries. Cell Blocks, LL 2 All mercenaries are listed below left side first, walking down the hall, then right side, walking back out. Priest Cell Block, Enter Prudently See the individual mercenary page for details or Mercenaries page for rarity, status point value, etc. These all have the tag, Stormcaller Mercenary. *Crahlk *Sarvgull the Insane *Warrick Vale-Striker *Vax Sorast *Gretta Powersnap *Muscarial *Shallall'Dene *Dralsh, Furious Custodian *The Dark Ones *Lor'Kateth, Bringer of Fear Noteable NPCs, Enter Gleefully See the individual mercenary page for details or Mercenaries page for rarity, status point value, etc. These all have varied Archon tags and all look like NPC's well known throughout Norrath. *Blisterzonk (Mercenary) *Deloris Von Gearbender (Mercenary) *Grand Restorer Lingwal (Mercenary) *Leif Tenderton (Mercenary) *Shorty (Mercenary) *Elder Shaman Tibler (Mercenary) *Gritstone (Mercenary) *Hoo'Loh (Mercenary) *Xilania Nevagon (Mercenary) *Cara Omica (Mercenary) Priest Cell Block, Here There Be Monsters See the individual mercenary page for details or Mercenaries page for rarity, status point value, etc. These all have Monster Archon tags. *Wadjat, Dark Protector *Mirka Frostcoat *Ka'Mao *Ricket, the Destroyer *Lykos Aukohn *Singulata, Dark Essence *Snehcil, the Ever Growing *Yazkuhr'El, the Deadly *Fangefan, the Trapped *Kosa Mano Fighter Cell Block, Enter Guardedly See the individual mercenary page for details or Mercenaries page for rarity, status point value, etc. These all have varied Crusader Mercenary tags. *Vaynca, Champion of Hope *Azora Hael *Hirocus Capra *Sir Dingle Brightarmor *Verlek Zo'ki *Muroonae Moroeedea *Varnin Klat *Rhool Gooddeed *Protector One-One *Warvu the Stalwart Lower Level 3 This is the lowest level as of 2019. Aside from the central mercenary cage, there are no extra zone-in points as of 2019. Here you will find: Kaeron Nyx in the central mercenary cage. Cell Blocks, LL 3 All mercenaries are listed below left side first, walking down the hall, then right side, walking back out. Scout Cell Block, Enter Subversively See the individual mercenary page for details or Mercenaries page for rarity, status point value, etc. These all have the tag, Unseen Hand Mercenary. *Umbrus Corvanox *Chogdin Darkguardian *Drarson McCale (Mercenary) *Lektus Corpseblade *Teinnovo Umbrascale *Alvelva Vani *Jaquota Heyladel *Gorga Bolmogra *Grell Michaels *Evana Shadowblade An empty Cell Block Empty as of 2019, but likely to house future mercenaries. An empty Cell Block Empty as of 2019, but likely to house future mercenaries. Undead Cell Block, with a comment in another language See the individual mercenary page for details or Mercenaries page for rarity, status point value, etc. These all have the tag, Mindblasters, with the exception of the skeletal Kander who has the title, Heavy Metal Mercenary. This is likely a playful joke about the EQ2 Dev nicknamed Kander, who has a heavy-metal personal style in the real world. *Shenno Boggart *Axuimos, Mind Assassin *Coler Samridge *Ulrark Reborn *Nerrin Drudge *Manero Driedlung *Sireen Wyndmoore *Jesso Vuss *Mindblaster Kander *Ursalled Thas Category:Mercenary (NPC Type)